Homestuck One Shots
by ifalicewerereal
Summary: Just a bunch of random Homestuck one shots I have written! Mainly all shippings are in this; broship and OTP alike. Rated T for language.
1. Gamzee Makara & Tavros Nitram

**Gamtav (OTP) fluff**

Gamzee paced the floors of his hive, running a hand through his hair. Tavros was coming over and he was a wreck. It was hard to be around him ever since he had realized his feelings for his friend. At first he had thought his feelings were solely pale, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that his feelings weren't pale.

They were red.

A knock sounded on the door. Wiping his hands on his pants, Gamzee walked over and opened it, smiling at the smaller troll. Tavros smiled up at him and walked inside, stopping to hug his friend. Gamzee's heart raced and felt blood run to his face.

'_Calm down motherfucker.' _He thought, breathing out heavily.

"Hey Gamz! You ready to watch?" Tavros asked, holding up Pupa Pan. Gamzee smiled and chuckled, nodding his head.

"Yeah Tavbro, I'm motherfucking ready." He and Tavros sat down on the couch, the movie queuing up on the TV. Tavros laid his head on Gamzee's shoulder, his body leaning against Gamzee's.

Gamzee's heart pounded so loud he swore Tavros could hear it. He wrapped an arm around Tavros' shoulders and smiled. Tavros curled into his side, his head resting on Gamzee's chest.

About halfway through the movie, Tavros began speaking.

"Gam?"

"Yeah Tavbro?"

"I think I'm flushed for you."

Gamzee's heart nearly leaped out of his chest. He looked down at Tavros, his eyes wide. Tavros looked up at him, his eyes full of hope. Gamzee smiled placed a feather-light kiss on Tavros' nose.

"I'm motherfucking flushed for you to Tavbro."

**That was probably really crappy but you know. Reviews are appreciated! Thanks everyone! Bye bye!**


	2. Nepeta Leijon & Equius Zahhak

**Nepequius (Broship/OTP)**

**SADSTUCK**

Nepeta sat in Equius' lap, batting at his long hair. He had told her to stop a few times, but not once had she listened. He looked down at her below his glasses.

"Nepeta, this is foolishness. You will now stop."

She squinted up at him, smiling happily. She tapped his nose and said, "Nope!"

Equius sighed, leaning back against his recuperacoon. He looked down at Nepeta, wrapping his arms around her small frame. She smiled and rested her head on his chest, purring slightly. She closed her eyes and pulled her arms down, placing them around Equius' waist.

"I love you Equius." She whispered. He chuckled slightly, knowing she meant as a friend.

Equius' wasn't stupid enough to believe that Nepeta loved him the way he loved her. It did hurt, but the best thing for the both of them was to stay morials. For his blood type, this emotion to her wasn't appropriate. So, he squeezed her softly, leaning his head backwards.

"I love you too."

The words meant more than one thing.

**I don't know why, but this is really cute to me. It may be sadstuck, but still, I believe it to be adorable. Thank you!**


	3. Eridan Ampora & Feferi Peixes

**Erifef (OTP) fluff**

Eridan sat on a rock next to the ocean, the water rippling over his shoes. He stared dejectedly at his gun which sat next to him on the boulder. He pulled his cape around himself, blocking the cold wind away from his body. He felt a shake on his foot. Thinking it was a fish, he kicked at it, cursing softly.

"Hey! Don't kick at me Eridan Ampora!" A familiar voice commanded. Eridan sighed heavily and looked down at his ex-morial, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry your highness." Eridan snapped, pulling his knees up to his chest. He rested his head on his knees, blocking her vision of him. She sighed and grabbed his ankle softly, shaking it.

"Hey. I'm worried about you Eridan." Feferi whispered. He scoffed and looked at her through his legs.

"Yeah, whatever. Why would you care about me? It's not like we're morials anymore." Eridan mumbled sadly, a tear slipping down his face. He wiped at it harshly, his rings scratching his skin.

"Eridan, please, just come talk to me. What's wrong?" She asked, pulling on his leg. He moved his legs, sitting crisscross so he could see her. His lip quivered, but he bit it, trying to stop it from moving.

"You want to know what's wrong Feferi? My morial broke up with me. She went off and found herself another troll to be with. I am basically alone in life. And I'm not talking about the quadrants, I'm talking about everything. Cronus is a dick, Sollux and I hate each other, no one else gives me the time of day and you," He pointed a finger at her, tears sliding down his face. He made no move to stop them. "You, Feferi Peixes, you were the only troll I've ever truly loved. And now, we're not even morials. So you know, life just kinda fucking sucks for me."

Feferi stared up at him, shocked into silence. She reached up a hand to his face, resting it on his cheek. He sobbed silently, closing his eyes. She took his hand in her other hers, pulling him down to her. She gently pulled him into the water, holding him close to her chest. When he stopped crying, she looked into his eyes.

"Do you really love me Eridan?" She whispered. He shrugged, not meeting her eyes. She leaned forwards and placed her lips on his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

Life hadn't been kind to Eridan. But at least in that moment, it had given him a break.

**I am a horrible human being. But hey, at least they ended up together! That's good. That's good. Now, if there is a shipping you would like to see, just tell me and I'll make it happen! Thanks y'all!**


	4. Sollux Captor & Nepeta Leijon

**Solnep (OTP) fluff**

Sollux Captor sat on his computer, clicking away. Nepeta sat on the floor, trying to get her matesprit's attention. She batted and scratched at his legs and called out for him multiple times.

"Sollux!" She yelled, resting her paws on his leg, her sitting on her knees. He pushed at her, telling her he had important work. She sighed and sat back down, then smiled, giggling. In one move, she pounced onto his lap, landing in front of his computer screen.

"What the fu- Nep, I have to work!" He said, putting his hands on her shoulders. She gave him a sad face, her head drooping. He sighed and put an arm around her, pulling her closer to his chest.

"You can stay here as long as you promise to stay out of the way." Sollux lisped, kissing the top of her head. Nepeta smiled and purred, placing her head in the crook of Sollux's neck. She looked to his computer which was filled with jumbled programming data. She sighed, looking up to Sollux once again. She placed a kiss on his cheek, causing him to freeze.

"Nep, I have work to do." He whispered, going back to his computer. Nepeta kissed him under his ear, making his breath hitch.

"Please Sol. Just a short break." She begged, kissing his neck. He turned his head from his computer to look at her. Hooking a finger under her chin, he placed his lips on hers. Nepeta smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, her legs going around his waist.

"Maybe a break wouldn't hurt." Sollux murmured against Nepeta's ear. She giggled, kissing his nose.

"I told you. Now kiss me Captor."

**For ****RainbowCat101 who asked for Solnep. Hopefully that lives up to your expectations! Thanks if you've even made it this far guys! Bye!**


	5. Dave Strider & Karkat Vantas

**Davekat (OTP) fluff/beginning stages of lemon**

"Come on babe, reach for it." Dave chuckled, looking down at Karkat. He glared up at Dave, both of his middle fingers raised.

"I'm not fucking jumping Dave Strider." He cursed, jamming a finger into Dave's chest. "Now either you come down here or I'm not fucking trying."

The two of them were standing chest to chest, Dave's arms wrapped around Karkat's waist. Karkat had been trying for the past hour to kiss him, but Dave hadn't given in and bent down to Karkat's height.

"Dude, I'll kiss you if you can reach me." Dave taunted. Karkat punched him in the chest, glaring at the taller boy.

"David Elizabeth Strider, you stop fucking with me this instant. Just fucking kiss me." Karkat demanded, scowling. Dave chuckled and shook his head.

"You want me to bend down Karkat? Is that what you want?" He asked, pulling Karkat closer to himself. Karkat growled and grabbed Dave's collar, pulling him down roughly. Dave smiled and lifted Karkat up, their lips meeting each other's. Dave moved his arms from around Karkat's waist to under his ass, lifting him up from the ground. Karkat's legs went around Dave's waist, their bodies growing impossibly close. They moved closer to the wall, Karkat being pressed against it.

Dave pulled away from Karkat, pressing his lips to Karkat's neck.

"You're a fucking douchebag." Karkat whispered. Dave smiled against his skin, lifting up and throwing off Karkat's shirt.

He whispered in his ear, "I love you too." Karkat shook his head and looked into Dave's eyes. He removed his glasses and set them in the crook of Dave's shirt. Dave looked down, trying to hide his eyes from his matesprit. Karkat tilted up his chin, raising an eyebrow. He smiled and shook his head.

"Are you ashamed of your eyes Dave?" Karkat asked. Dave bit his lip, then nodded. Karkat shook his head and pressed his lips to Dave's tenderly. When Karkat pulled away, Dave furrowed his eyebrows.

"Your eyes are fucking awesome." Karkat admitted. Dave smiled and kissed Karkat's cheek.

"Thanks babe. Want to get back to the matter at hand?" Karkat growled and bit Dave's lip, smiling at him.

"Defiantly douchebag."

**So I added lemon and fluff. What the actual- never mind. For a guest who asked for Davekat. So, here you go person! Thank guys! Bye!**


End file.
